Grazie di avermi salvato
by SnowbarryDelena
Summary: La notizia della morte di Laurel raggiunge la "Waverider"( la nave con cui viaggiano le nostre Leggende ) , ma può essere prevenuta dal verificarsi? Se sì, qual'è il costo?
**Mia traduzione della storia "THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME"**

 **di** FireSoul

 _eccovi il link per la storia originale : /works/6565291_

Sommario:

La notizia della morte di Laurel raggiunge la "Waverider"( la nave con cui viaggiano le nostre Leggende ) ma può essere prevenuta dal verificarsi? Se sì, qual'è il costo?

Snart non sapeva quale reazione di Sara aspettarsi alla notizia, ma di certo non si aspettava questo.

La notizia della morte della sorella aveva appena raggiunto la nave e quando l'aveva fatto tutti si erano girati verso Sara.

Lei sembrava sconvolta; la sua bocca era aperta e il suo corpo era congelato.  
"Sara" aveva detto Rip, facendo un mezzo passo in avanti fino a che lei con un braccio lo aveva fatto fermare.  
"Stai lontano da me" disse lei con voce bassa ,ma dominante e poi non c'era più.

Scomparve dal ponte e si chiuse nella sua stanza. Nessuno la sentì per ore.

In realtà nessuno sentì molto dagli altri per ore.

Ray e Kendra erano gli unici altri due ad aver conosciuto Laurel ed erano relativamente tranquilli. Jax e Stein sembravano affaccendati ,andando avanti con i propri hobby, Jax leggendo il manuale delle istruzioni della nave e Stein nella sua stanza a lavorare su un puzzle, entrambi in lutto per una donna che non avevano mai conosciuto. Mick era sceso in cella, per sua scelta; dicendo che gli piaceva il silenzio della stanza. Len stava giù nel vano di carico, armeggiando con la sua pistola, quando finalmente ne aveva avuto abbastanza ed era andato, marciando verso l'ufficio di Rip.

"Lo sapevi?" Chiese dalla porta, spingendo il capitano a lanciare uno sguardo verso di lui.  
"Cosa?" Domandò l altro.

Len scambiò uno sguardo con lui.  
"TU LO SAPEVI? " Ha chiesto di nuovo. La sua voce era più fredda del solito.  
Gli occhi di Rip svolazzarono intorno e si passò la lingua sulle labbra per un attimo prima di rispondere alla domanda di Snart.

"No", confessò, "non ho fatto molte ricerche su nessuna delle vostre famiglie, ma ho cercato dei documenti sulla sconfitta di Damian Darhk prima- "

Si interruppe, apparentemente non volendo ammettere ciò che stava cercando.

"Prima di cosa?" Len scattò e Rip sospirò.

"Prima che viaggiassi indietro nel tempo" ammise.

Len non disse nulla, ma aveva capito.

Rip sapeva che Sara aveva bisogno di sapere se avrebbe dovuto essere lì quella notte, se lei avesse dovuto fermarlo.

Dopo di che ha lasciato Rip al suo lavoro e si è diretto alla caserma, fermandosi al di fuori della porta di Sara.

Esitò per un momento, chiedendosi se davvero avrebbe dovuto farlo o no.

Non fù una decisione difficile e ben presto si trovò a bussare al freddo metallo della porta.

"Sara?" Ha chiamato lui.

"E 'aperto"

Sentì appena la sua risposta.

Con un sospiro spinse con la mano il pulsante che permise alla porta di aprirsi e una volta fatto, vide uno spettacolo che quasi lo spezzò.  
Sara era sdraiata sul suo letto, su un fianco ,dandogli la schiena.

Il suo corpo era perfettamente immobile, ma lui sapeva che lei non stava cercando di dormire. Non stava emettendo un suono, quindi se stava piangendo non lo stava facendo ad alta voce. Lui non sospettava che stava piangendo, però sembrava che si stesse prendendo una pausa da quello.

Avrebbe potuto dire facilmente, tuttavia, che aveva pianto a un certo punto.

I suoi capelli biondi erano disordinati a causa della staticità e le coperte erano state lasciate con noncuranza a metà dell suo letto.

Mentre camminava più a fondo nella stanza notò un coltello incorporato nel muro di metallo, uno che era sicuro fosse stato messo lì di recente.

Per un momento gli attraversò dopo la mente che aver lasciato un' ex assassina, molto emotiva, sola in una stanza con chissà quante armi probabilmente non era stata l' idea migliore della squadra. Oh bhè.. vivi e impara.

Snart rimase in silenzio mentre si avvicinava al suo letto, chiedendosi se stava andando a girarsi e dirgli di uscire. Lei non l'ha fatto.

Ha ascoltato come i suoi passi pesanti sono cresciuti progressivamente più vicini, non ha battuto ciglio quando lui si fermò accanto al letto o anche quando si abbassò fino al bordo del materasso e si sedette.

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per quello che sembrò un'eternità, contando i secondi che passavano.

"Come ti senti?" Leonard finalmente ruppe il silenzio e Dio, Sara avrebbe voluto che non l'avesse fatto.

Non voleva che lui la vedesse debole, ma quando aveva parlato ,lui l'aveva strappata fuori dalla foschia insensibile della sua mente ,riportandola di nuovo alla realtà.  
Laurel era morta.  
La sua sorella maggiore, quella che la proteggeva sempre, colei che l'aveva riportata dalla morte, se n'era andata.

Lentamente si sentì il volto pizzicare e diventare rosso. Ha cominciato ad arricciarsi su se stessa, col respiro in gola e squittendo, mentre cercava di reprimere le lacrime che offuscavano i suoi occhi.

Quello che non si aspettava era ciò che fece Snart quando sentì quel suono, anche se lei era più che grata per quello.

Delicatamente, fece scivolare le mani sotto le braccia e la tirò su, in posizione seduta, mentre con cura la maneggiava per sedersi dietro di lei.

La lasciò crollare contro di lui e le tenne saldamente un braccio intorno, mentre lei portava le ginocchia ad arricciarsi come una palla, sul suo grembo.

Pressando la sua faccia e una mano contro il suo petto, lei si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo forte, lasciando che l'ultimo attacco di lacrime cominciasse.

Liu l' avvolse con l altro braccio mentre lei singhiozzava, strofinando la schiena su e giù in modo rilassante. Lui non le ha mai detto di smettere, non le ha mai chiesto di calmarsi, non ha mai detto che tutto sarebbe stato okay.

Lui non ha mai detto niente e per questo lei poteva solo esserne grata.

Lui la tenne e la lasciò cadere a pezzi tra le sue braccia, la lasciò piangere e urlare contro il suo petto. Ad un certo punto lei si trovò ad aggrapparsi alla camicia e lui non battè nemmeno ciglio quando era sicura di aver artigliato la sua pelle per sbaglio.  
Alla fine, quando si calmò e i singhiozzi si trasformarono in singulti, Sara in qualche modo si era trovata ad avvolgere le braccia intorno al torso di Leonard, abbracciandolo con forza ,mentre la mano di lui che non era appoggiata in modo sicuro sulla sua schiena, delicatamente si era fatta strada attraverso i capelli biondi di lei, ora disordinati. Rimasero lì così , a lungo , nessuno di loro disse una parola.

Se Sara doveva essere onesta con se stessa, le piaceva. Non aveva mai avuto questo, mai. Anche quando era una bambina e lei piangeva...piangeva da sola.

I suoi genitori la lasciavano a se stessa e attendevano che smettesse di piangere, prima che uno di loro andasse e dicesse o facesse qualcosa. Stava bene così, ne era anche grata. Le piaceva stare da sola quando era al suo peggio, perché significava che non doveva preoccuparsi di quello che qualcuno pensava.

Ma questo era bello, avere qualcuno che l'abbracciasse.

Avere Len lì a tenerla a terra, mentre era a pezzi e permettergli semplicemente di farle versare il contenuto del suo cuore spezzato, era una sensazione incredibilmente gradita.  
"Sara?" Un dolce colpo alla porta...e la voce di Kendra ruppe il silenzio.  
Len guardò Sara tra le sue braccia, in silenzio, chiedendole se lei voleva che raggiungesse la porta e dicesse a Kendra di lasciarla in pace, ma Sara scosse la testa e lentamente si allontanò da lui.

Si alzò dal letto e con un respiro profondo cominciò ad asciugarsi le lacrime ancora negli occhi mentre si avvicinava alla porta.

Lei esitò solo per un attimo prima di aprire la porta.  
"Ehi," disse con calma.

"Hey," Kendra rispose, quasi altrettanto tranquilla.

Fu allora che guardando oltre Sara , notò Snart seduto sul letto.

"Um, la cena è quasi pronta." Lei ha informato la donna bionda, incerta se si sarebbe unita al resto della squadra per la cena oppure no.  
"Grazie", ha detto Sara, con un cenno del capo.

Con un ultimo sguardo diretto a Snart ,Kendra annuì e li lasciò lì.

"Puoi restare qui se vuoi" le disse, alzandosi dal letto.

Lui sentì nella sua voce, quando ha ringraziato Kendra, che stava per costringere se stessa a scendere e sedersi con tutti gli altri come se tutto andasse bene.

"No" disse severamente lei, voltandosi verso di lui.

Non voleva stare lì a piangere; voleva che la vita andasse avanti.

Voleva sedersi al tavolo e ascoltare Ray e Stein discutere sulle leggi della fisica, voleva far crescere la nausea alla vista di Ray e Kendra che si tenevano per mano sotto il tavolo.

Voleva vedere Rip rimproverare Mick per la sua mancanza di buone maniere a tavola e Mick rispondere mettendo i piedi sul tavolo o eruttando in faccia al capitano.

A quel punto il resto della squadra sarebbe intervenuta, dicendo loro di smettere di esasperarsi a vicenda. Voleva sentire una qualche parvenza di normalità, come se tutto il suo mondo non fosse appena crollato intorno a lei.

Leonard annuì, capendo che non voleva che lui discutesse.

"Ci vediamo lì", ha detto lui, passandole accanto e andandosene prima che lei potesse ribattere, non che lo avrebbe fatto.

Nessuno dei due voleva dirlo, ma lei aveva bisogno di qualche minuto da sola, prima che andasse fuori, per rimettersi la sua maschera impassibile,senza emozioni.

Quando Len è arrivato in cucina per la cena, tutti, che erano in movimento intorno alla stanza o seduti da qualche parte, alzarono lo sguardo per vedere se Sara fosse con lui.

"Non fate così quando entra" ha avvertito lui.

"non credo davvero che Sara voglia ricordarsi in questo momento che tutti noi ci sentiamo male per lei." ha continuato.

" Il signor Snart ha un punto, a fronte della perdita , tutti noi dovremmo cercare di agire naturalmente" ha concordato Stein e Len alzò gli occhi all'idea.

"Questo dovrebbe andare bene" mormorò, chiedendosi perché ha aperto la bocca per cominciare.

Ma lui avrebbe solo dovuto avere fiducia che l'equipaggio della "Waverider" potesse effettivamente agire in modo naturale o che Sara non avrebbe avuto l'energia per preoccuparsene se non ci fossero riusciti.

La seconda era l'opzione più facilmente praticabile e quando Sara entrò, tutti la fissarono. Lei li ignorò per la maggior parte, guardandosi appena intorno per un breve momento prima di reclamare il suo solito posto al bancone.

Dopo che la cena era andata quasi normalmente- le solite minacce e i litigi volavano in giro- non si poteva negare la tristezza paralizzante, che aveva colpito l'intero pasto.

Mick fu il primo a lasciare, tutto quel tempo al "punto di fuga" doveva avergli dato una certa sensibilità, perché poteva dire che Sara voleva andarsene, ma non voleva essere la prima a farlo. Kendra e Ray uscirono non molto tempo dopo di lui; Sara li seguì. Len aspettò che Jax e Stein se ne andassero, il che non prese troppo tempo considerando che a differenza del vecchio, Jax poteva capire un suggerimento.

Ha trascinato il suo compagno fuori di lì con qualche scusa di aver bisogno del suo aiuto con il montaggio o qualcosa del genere; Len non prestò molta attenzione alla scusa usata.

"Allora, come ti sembra?" Chiese a Rip, con voce noncurante.

"Purtroppo, signor Snart, ho controllato nella timeline quello che è successo la notte prima del reclutamento di Sara, ma il canarino è ancora morto. Alcune cose sono solo destinate ad accadere " ha spiegato e Len sospirò, ovviamente deluso dalla notizia, ma neanche lontanamente vicino a quanto lo sarebbe stata Sara.  
Ci aveva quasi creduto anche lui e si era quasi allontanato, ma poi aveva elaborato le parole esatte che Rip aveva usato.

"Quale canarino?" Chiese, senza guardare il capitano, non essendone neanche in grado.

"Che cosa?"

"Quale canarino?» Chiese di nuovo, questa volta girando la testa e guardando Rip con la morte negli occhi.

Lo sguardo vacillante dell'altro uomo era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno per confermare il sospetto, non importa quanto lui volesse poterlo smentire.

"Abbiamo bisogno di dirglielo" ha detto semplicemente, come se così facendo non si sentisse come se non si stesse guidando un coltello nel cuore.  
"Lei vorrà tornare indietro" lo avvertì Rip "vorrà salvare la sorella e lei sarà disposta a morire nel farlo".  
"Lo so" la voce di Len era più tranquilla di quanto avesse voluto che fosse, ma se Rip l'aveva notato, non lo aveva dato a vedere.

"Ma non è la nostra decisione da prendere" la sua voce era più forte questa volta, più imponente.

"Quindi, ecco cosa sta per accadere. Ho intenzione di spiegare con calma a Sara che la sorella può essere salvata, ma che è probabile che qualcun altro morirà al suo posto. Se lei lo chiede ,dirò che c'è una buona possibilità che potrebbe essere lei.

Se decide che vuole rischiare e tornare ,allora è esattamente questo quello che andremo a fare, sennò poi andremo insieme in missione e ci assicureremo di tornare per il funerale di sua sorella." Ha detto, non dando molto spazio al capitano di discutere, se gliene avesse lasciato.

Poi uscì dalla cucina e cominciò a tornare verso la caserma, sperando disperatamente che Sara non avrebbe deciso di tornare, anche se lui sapeva.

Lei ha deciso di tornare indietro, naturalmente, Len sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto.

Rip aveva le sue regole per la missione improvvisa; al fine di evitare confusione con il tempo più di quanto non avevano già fatto tornando indietro, la squadra stava aspettando che tutto il Team Arrow fosse all'interno del carcere ; prima di rendere nota la propria presenza.  
"Damian Darhk non è del tutto diverso da Vandal Savage" Rip ha iniziato, dando alla squadra un breve riassunto del piano.

"Mentre Savage è immortale, Darhk ha trascorso gran parte della sua vita a praticare la stregoneria e questo non solo ha prolungato la sua vita, lo ha anche reso molto potente. Aspettare fino all'ultimo minuto per arrivare lì, non solo vi darà tutte le migliori possibilità di allontanarvi illesi, ma significherà anche che Darhk potrebbe non percepirvi fino a quando non sarebbe troppo tardi. " Ha spiegato "Ora, ovviamente, noi siamo qui per salvare Laurel Lance , detto questo, se riusciamo a mettere le mani sull' idolo di Darhk ,potremmo essere in grado di sconfiggerlo una volta per tutte ,il che mi sembra ovvio ,eviterà molte vittime in futuro" Ha continuato.

"Non che io sia contro la prevenzione di perdite future, ma, cosa è successo alla tua politica di lasciare le cose come stanno?" Stein mise in discussione, ricordando come molto di recente lui avesse combattuto con Rip con le unghie e con i denti  
per dare la medicina per la tubercolosi ad un ragazzo molto malato nel vecchio west.

"Suppongo che stiate tutti iniziando ad ammorbidirmi" Rip ha risposto, facendo uscire un leggero sorriso dagli angoli della bocca.

Quando la squadra arrivò alla prigione ,gli allarmi erano già scattati e le auto della polizia stavano già giungendo.

"Come facciamo a entrare senza che tutti quei poliziotti ce lo impediscano?" domandò Jax.

"Snart ed io siamo usciti da abbastanza prigioni con parecchie guardie, siamo in grado di cavarcela bene. Senza contare che Sara qui è un' assassina, il resto di voi può volare, quindi fino a quando qualcuno porta Rip ,andrà bene. " ha detto Mick.

Gli altri lo guardarono per un breve secondo, dovendo ancora abituarsi a questo piano e rendendo questa versione di Mick l' opposto all'uomo che godeva nell' incendiare le cose solo per il gusto di farlo (cosa che fa ancora, ma non così spesso). 

"Ok, se io prendo Rip- "

"In realtà, penso che dovresti restare qui di vedetta" Rip interruppe Kendra, costringendola a fissarlo a sorpresa.

"Non è niente di personale, ma Darhk guadagna il potere di rubare la forza vitale da chi uccide e Dio non voglia qualcosa accadesse a qualcuno di noi, saremmo nei guai, se uccidesse quella che ne conserva 207 di forze vitali." Ha difeso e Kendra ha dovuto accettarlo.

"Funzionerebbe come modo per sconfiggere Savage?" Chiese Len.

Potrebbe rendere Darhk più potente, ma potrebbe anche funzionare a loro vantaggio, ammesso che avrebbero mai potuto ingannare Darhk e Savage , facendoli combattere tra loro.  
"Hey ragazzi, le cose sembrano abbastanza riscaldate laggiù con la polizia." Jax interruppe la conversazione, attirando l'attenzione di tutto il resto del gruppo verso una lotta che si stava generando tra un poliziotto e un civile proprio quando il civile tirò un pugno al poliziotto, mettendolo fuori gioco.  
"Ahi" Len ha commentato.  
"E 'una distrazione per Oliver" Sara sembrava molto sicuro della dichiarazione.  
"Come puoi esserne sicura?" Chiese Ray.  
"Perché non riesco a pensare a un altro motivo per cui mio padre avrebbe colpito quel ragazzo» rispose lei.  
"Tuo padre è stato trattenuto" Len ha sottolineato, ma Sara si limitò ad annuire.  
"Starà bene" ha detto.

"Siamo troppo in ritardo?" Interrogò Ray una volta che tutti loro, tranne Kendra, entrarono nella prigione dove trovarono una scia di corpi che portavano fino al corridoio.

Prima che qualcuno potesse rispondere ,il suono di un combattimento lontano, lungo il corridoio, catturò la loro attenzione.

"Da questa parte" Sara quasi ringhiò.

Lei era già sparita prima che Rip potesse dire loro di stare attenti.

Il suono del combattimento si era fermato prima che Sara potesse raggiungerlo e così ora stava correndo senza essere sicura di dove stasse andando.

Lei vagamente era a conoscenza del suono di almeno uno dei suoi compagni di squadra ,di gran lunga dietro di lei, ma lei non stava prestando una qualsiasi attenzione. Tutto quello che su cui era concentrata era arrivare a Laurel.

Non poteva essere troppo tardi; lei non avrebbe permesso che ciò accadasse.

Come per rispondere alle sue preghiere, ha sentito la voce che sapeva appartenere a Damian Darhk, proveniente da una porta in fondo a una scalinata a cui si stava avvicinando rapidamente.

Si è lanciata giù per le scale al suono, quasi saltando ogni singolo passo; lei doveva farcela.  
"Voglio che tu gli dica -" interruppe Darhk, lanciando sapientemente la punta del suo "bastone" nel fianco dell'uomo, che cadde a causa dell'impatto, rilasciando in modo efficace i suoi amici dalla stretta magica che aveva su di loro.  
"Sara?" Chiese Laurel in stato di shock quando vide la sorella in piedi su un lato della porta della stanza.  
"Attenta!" Urlò Sara, in risposta.

Laurel si voltò appena in tempo per bloccare un attacco di Malcolm e della sua spada.

Rapidamente seguì una lotta tra chi era rimasto degli uomini di Darhk e l'intera squadra di Arrow e quella delle Leggende. Questi ultimi avevano finalmente raggiunto Sara. Durante il caos ,Andy Diggle aveva raggiunto l'idolo, solo per essere fermato da un uomo sconosciuto con una pistola in grado di sparare ghiaccio.  
"Io non so chi sei" Parlò lentamente, prima di congelare le mani di Andy

"ma sono sicuro che non voglio che tu abbia questo." Finì, prendendo l'idolo dall altro uomo.

"Abbiamo ottenuto quello per cui siamo venu-" Len venne interrotto, ma non dalle parole. Fu tagliato fuori dal dolore lancinante di una spada che lo aveva accoltellato attraversandogli la schiena e uscendo dall'altra parte.

"LEONARD" Urlò Sara ; la sua voce era piena di un'emozione che non sapeva nemmeno di avere ancora in lei dopo l'abisso.

Come la spada venne tirata fuori, Snart cadde in ginocchio, rivelando Malcolm in piedi dietro di lui.

Malcolm afferrò l'idolo quando Snart cadde e corse fuori di lì con Andy, non lontano dietro di lui, ma nessuno si preoccupò di seguirli.

Ormai Snart era caduto pesantemente su un fianco e Sara si stava inginocchiando accanto a lui, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di asciugare le lacrime che cominciavano ad uscire di suoi occhi.  
Quando Sara ha colpito il pavimento Ray si è avvicinato con Mick e i due rapidamente caricarono Snart tra le braccia di Ray, il quale non ha neanche dovuto dire agli altri dove stavano andando.. lo sapevano tutti.

"Quindi, questa è la vostra macchina del tempo?" Chiese Laurel, passeggiando nella medicheria del "Waverider".

Sara non era rimasta in giro dopo la lotta. In realtà quando tutti stavano uscendo dalla prigione se n'era andata, scattando alla prima occasione che aveva ottenuto, lasciando i suoi compagni di squadra rimasti a spiegare al Team Arrow quanto era appena accaduto.  
Per la maggior parte era tutto così surreale per Laurel, avrebbe dovuto essere morta stasera. Poteva davvero essere la sua ultima missione. Ma non lo era, la sorella se n'era accertata. Ma a quale costo?

Una delle leggende era stato accoltellato al suo posto, e secondo Rip Hunter era peggiore della coltellata che avrebbe dovuto prendere lei.

Leonard era qui nella loro medicheria, vivo a malapena grazie alla tecnologia futuristica, ma anche con quella, era ancora una scommessa il fatto se sarebbe sopravvissuto o no. Secondo l' IA della nave, che aveva inizialmente fatto uscire fuori di testa John, se Snart sarebbe stato in grado di superare la notte, allora si poteva pensare ad un recupero. Sara era al suo fianco, tenendo la sua mano; lei non aveva neanche alzato gli occhi alle parole della sorella.

"Rip dice che resterete qui per un paio di giorni, mentre lui si riprende" Ha detto.

Sara ancora non aveva alzato lo sguardo dal pollice che stava spazzolando sopra le nocche.

"Dovevo essere io" disse finalmente la bionda più giovane.

Questo lasciò Laurel confusa.

"Sara, la tua squadra mi ha detto-"

Finalmente Sara girò la sedia, guardando sua sorella con occhi seri.

"Dovevo essere io" disse ancora "All'inizio. Ma poi Rip ha deciso di sconfiggere Savage e mi ha reclutato ,mesi prima che stasera potesse accadere, facendomi uscire dall'equazione " ha spiegato.

Laurel si è presa un minuto per elaborare le nuove informazioni.

"Quindi, senza te lì..."

"E ' successo a te" ha confermato Sara.

"Quando sei tornata..." Laurel si spense; era ad una sola parola dall' accusare sua sorella di avere un desiderio di morte.

"Mi ero preparato" ha confermato, "sapevo che sarebbe probabilmente finita in quel modo, ma credo di aver proprio sperato che forse nessuno avrebbe dovuto morire stasera." Disse, guardando indietro Len con più dolore di quanto Laurel avesse mai visto sul volto di sua sorella; il che diceva qualcosa.

"Nessuno l'ha fatto" ha detto nel suo tono severo.

"Non ancora" ha ribattuto Sara, al che Laurel fece l'unica cosa che vide che poteva fare a quel punto; prese una sedia e si sedette accanto a Sara.

"Chi è?" Chiese dopo un momento di silenzio tra le due.

"Leonard Snart" Sara rispose, sospirando pesantemente.

"No, voglio dire chi è lui per te" Ha specificato.

Sara si fece di nuovo tranquilla, come se stesse pensando alla risposta.

Quando non rispose e Laurel si rese conto che probabilmente non l' avrebbe fatto, lei decise che probabilmente quello sarebbe stato un buon momento per andare a pagare la cauzione del loro padre, farlo uscire dalla sua cella.

"Bhè chiunque sia, digli che ho detto grazie." Disse mentre si alzava.

Sara sorrise appena.

"Rip ti ha detto che è stato lui che lo ha convinto a tornare indietro?" Chiese lei.

Laurel sperò che il suo volto non mostrasse sorpresa, perché no, Rip non le aveva detto che era stato Leonard Snart che lo aveva convinto a tornare indietro per salvarla.

"No" disse chinandosi e dando a Sara un bacio fraterno sulla fronte.

"Digli grazie per aver salvato la mia sorellina" ha detto.

La mano indugiò sulla guancia di Sara per un breve istante mentre sorrideva.

"è passato un po' da quando ho visto quella scintilla nei tuoi occhi."

Len gemette quando iniziò a registrare il dolore.

Le sue palpebre erano pesanti ma le ha costrette ad aprirsi comunque.

"Fa troppo male per essere morto" ha osservato mentalmente ,dandosi un punto, o almeno non uno totalmente negativo. 

Con gli occhi aperti, Len ha preso atto che era nella medicheria del "Waverider". Prese inoltre atto della sensazione di un peso sul petto.

Quando abbassò lo sguardo aspettandosi di vedere- onestamente non aveva idea di quello che si aspettava di vedere- ma di certo non era la vista di Sara Lance con le braccia incrociate sulla parte superiore del suo petto e la testa appoggiata ad esso, mentre dormiva.

Sembrava così serena, nonostante il fatto che non riuscisse a vedere la sua faccia.

Non voleva svegliarla, ma questo non importò, perché lei si svegliò comunque.

Alzò lentamente la testa, con gli occhi lampeggianti per il sonno e un sorriso annebbiato diffuso sul suo volto ,mentre si svegliò.

"Grazie a Dio" ha detto sotto il suo respiro. Len sorrise.

"Non ti sbarazzerai di me così facilmente canarino" ha scherzato, un po' sorpreso da quanto suonasse gracchiante la sua voce.

Anche Sara l'aveva sentito e sembrava proprio essersi ripreso, cominciò a spingere la sua sedia per alzarsi, presumibilmente per prendergli un po 'd'acqua, ma lui allungò una mano e le afferrò il polso.  
"Più tardi" ha detto, ignorando quanto fosse pesante come il piombo puro il suo braccio ,quando l'aveva mosso.  
Con un cenno Sara si sedette di nuovo e lui tossì, al fine di ottenere più forza che poteva per far tornare la sua voce.

Quando le lasciò il polso ,lui non si riprese la mano, lei non gliene diede la possibilità. Invece lei la prese tra le sue e iniziò a giocare distrattamente con le dita.  
"Per quanto-"  
"Tre giorni" rispose prima che potesse finire la domanda.

"quasi quattro." Ha continuato.

"Siamo ancora a Star City nel 2016, Jax e Stein se ne sono andati ieri con Mick per una gita a Central City. Devono spiegare alla mamma di Jax dov' è stato. "

Ha spiegato e nonostante il dolore lancinante al fianco, Len dovette ridacchiare dopo averlo sentito.

"Scommetto che andrà bene" ha detto e Sara rise.  
"Mick sta portando Lisa " lo informò "per vederti" ha continuato, Len annuì.  
"Ultimo saluto?" Chiese e lei sbuffò in una risata.  
"Stai migliorando sempre di più, Gideon ha detto che dovresti essere in grado di lasciare l' infermieria, due giorni circa,dopo il risveglio. Lui ha solo pensato che volessi vederla " ha spiegato e lui annuì in accettazione della risposta.  
"Suppongo che abbia convenientemente lasciato fuori la parte in cui lei mi prenderà a calci nel sedere per essermi lasciato pugnalare?"Chiese con sarcasmo, causando loro una risata.  
"Laurel dice grazie" Lei lo informò.  
"Per cosa?" chiese "Tu hai pugnalato Darhk, che immagino starà bene se è qualcuno simile a Savage." Lui sottolineò e Sara annuì.  
"Vere entrambe le cose" ha ammesso, "Lei intendeva per aver salvato me" ha detto sobriamente, e lui seppe che stava dicendo sul serio.  
"Ti stavo guardando, non eri nemmeno vicino-"

"Snart." Lei lo interruppe severamente; sapeva che lui aveva capito che non era quello il modo in lui l'aveva salvata.

Lui emise un sospiro ,confermando che la conversazione non poteva essere evitata.

Lui recuperò anche la mano dalla presa di lei, ma solo per poter avvolgere il suo braccio intorno alle spalle e guidarla di nuovo delicatamente per farla riposare sul suo petto. Lei seguì la sua indicazione, senza dire una parola e per lungo tempo non ci furono parole tra i due. Per un po ' rimasero soddisfatti in quel modo.

Len passava la sua mano tra i capelli di Sara, mentre lei giocava con un filo slegato del lembo della sua camicia.

Lui considerò brevemente di chiedere chi gliel' avesse cambiata, sapendo che quell'ampia maglietta non era quello che aveva indossato precedentemente, ma decise di non farlo. Sapeva che probabilmente era stato Mick a farlo.  
"Tre giorni! Hai visto molto la tua famiglia?" Chiese alla fine, ma lei scosse la testa contro di lui.  
"Sono stata qui" ammise lei. "Si sono fermati un paio di volte, mio padre e Mick mi hanno trascinato fuori di qui l altro giorno e così sono andata a pranzo con mio padre, ma questo è tutto." Confessò.  
Len inarcò un sopracciglio, sapendo che se Mick era stato coinvolto nel trascinarla via ,allora voleva dire che era letteralmente uscita fuori scalciando e urlando.

La domanda del perché attraversò brevemente la sua mente, ma era inutile, conosceva la risposta. Sapeva che se i loro ruoli fossero stati invertiti, Mick avrebbe dovuto metterlo fuori gioco per convincerlo a lasciare per cinque minuti.

Lui non riusciva a credere che sembrasse che lei si sentisse allo stesso modo.  
"Allora, quanto male abbiamo incasinato la linea temporale? chiese infine.

Era stato un modo per cambiare discorso e francamente voleva davvero sapere.  
"Non lo so" rispose Sara con un'alzata di spalle "ma Darhk e Savage sono stati presumibilmente rintracciati nello stesso edificio nel 2018" continuò, girandosi a guardarlo ,mentre lui alzò gli occhi.  
"Quindi, male?" gemette, conoscendo la risposta.  
"Sembra di sì" ha risposto lei con un sorriso accennato, lui sospirò.  
"Ne valeva la pena" ha detto lui e lei annuì.  
"Grazie" mormorò. La bocca era ancora nascosta dietro il braccio.  
"L'hai già detto" Disse lui, mentre con un sorriso lei si strinse lentamente, sulla sedia.  
"Quello era da parte di mia sorella" gli ricordò lei, avvicinandosi al suo viso.

"Questo è da parte mia" disse ma lei non fece nulla; così lo fece lui.  
Prendendo a coppa la sua guancia con una mano, la tirò più vicino a lui e catturò le labbra con le sue. Lei rispose volentieri, baciandolo di nuovo appassionatamente, abbastanza per fargli emettere un piccolo gemito.  
"è stato il dolore a parlare?" Sussurrò, quando si separarono per respirare.  
"No" - rispose.

"Stavo solo controllando"disse con un sorriso ,prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

Lui la tirò più vicino, prendendo la sua altra mano e lasciandola riposare sul fianco di lei. In cambio lei mise entrambe le mani ai lati del suo viso, approfondendo il bacio.

Non passò molto tempo prima di raggiungere quel punto in cui erano costretti a fermarsi o Sara sarebbe finita sul letto e con disappunto di Len , lei scelse di allontanarsi.

"Tu prendi in giro canarino" disse tenendo il broncio.

Le loro fronti erano ancora premute insieme.

"Di solito no" - promise - "Ma sei stato in coma per tre giorni per colpa di un infortunio che avrebbe potuto ucciderti, se non fosse stato per Gideon." gli ricordò.

"Capisco, quindi quanto tempo passerà prima di potermi far divertire?" Chiese e Sara ridacchiò, godendosi la sensazione del respiro caldo che colpiva il suo viso.

"Non appena Gideon ti lascerà andare in missione ,ti porto fuori in libertà vigilata" gli promise.

«Per quanto tempo sarà?" domandò, non del tutto sicuro di voler sapere la risposta.

"Solo circa un mese" indovinò Sara. Len borbottò nel pensiero.

"Posso vivere con questo" Disse prima di catturare brevemente le labbra di Sara per l'ultima volta.

"Ma solo se non mi darai problemi nel fare così" patteggiò lui e lei sorrise.

"Affare fatto" accettò lei prima di baciarlo ancora.

Considerando che Darhk e Savage erano adesso una squadra ,a due anni nel futuro, questo poteva forse essere visto come l'errore più grande della squadra.

Ma se glielo chiedereste, direbbero che è stata la decisione migliore che abbiano mai preso.


End file.
